Thin-film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) become mainstream products in liquid crystal displays (LCDs).
An array substrate is an important component of a TFT-LCD. The array substrate may comprise: a base substrate, gate lines and data lines formed on the base substrate, and pixel units defined by the gate lines and the data lines. A pixel unit includes a TFT and a pixel electrode. The TFT includes a gate electrode, an active layer, a source electrode and a drain electrode. The pixel electrode is electrically connected with the drain electrode.
Currently, a channel of the TFT generally adopts U-shaped design, L-shaped design or line design. FIG. 1 is a schematic structural view of a source/drain metal layer of an array substrate. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the source/drain metal layer includes a data line 211, a source electrode 212 and a drain electrode 213. In this example, the data line 211, the source electrode 212 and the drain electrode 213 are arranged on the same layer. The data line 211 and the source electrode 212 are integrally formed; the drain electrode 213 is connected with a pixel electrode (not shown in the figure); and the source electrode 212 and the drain electrode 213 are separately arranged.